Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image display apparatus, an image display method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Non-Patent Document 1 (The Current State and Future Directions on Generic Object Recognition (Keiji Yanai, IPSJ Journal: Computer Vision and Image Media, Vol. 48, November, 2007)), a technique called as generic object recognition has been vigorously studied lately. By applying the generic object recognition technique to an image, a human face, a human body, plants, dishes, buildings, and animals captured in an image can be recognized and names thereof can be obtained therefrom.
On the other hand, a digital camera, a mobile phone with a camera, and a digital photo frame can display time when the image was captured and can send the image by e-mail according to an additional operation by a user when the captured image is displayed.
In the current digital camera, mobile phone with a camera, and digital photo frame, in a case where the user provides an operation to the captured image, in many cases, the user designates the entire image and thereafter inputs a command to the image from a menu. For example, in a case where the user views the captured images one by one and wishes to send the image by e-mail, the user selects an e-mail sending command from a menu screen at the time and thereafter designates an e-mail address to which the user wishes to send the e-mail.
However, it has been impossible to suitably apply the generic object recognition technique to an imaging device such as a digital camera to date. Further, there has been such a problem that the user have to designate operations to the image every time in detail in, for example, the digital camera.